notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Tauren Ops
Unlock Requirements :Only Acquired through Randomization. :20,000 Experience and 2000 Rating Innate Abilities Raging Bull Passive *Bull-like rage and high testosterone increases Tauren's damage by 5% for every 10% of his health that is missing. Boomstick Passive *Taurens lust for close quartered combat, and they come with an 590A5 Combat Shotgun as their starting weapon. 'Back-story' After the success of the Marine Corps' Project "Juggernaut," the program used to bio-engineer normal soldiers into the genetically enhanced Assaults, top military officials decided to take the program to the next level. They wanted to combine the intelligence of a human with the size and strength of animals, creating Human-Hybrid Soldiers stronger than either combined. After many initial failures, resulting in countless Abominations (that "Never Happened") a perfect blend of Bovine and Human DNA was found. Earth's cows, after countless generations of selective breeding and growth hormone usage, had become resilient to genetic backlash, and more accepting of foreign drugs, hormones, and most importantly, DNA. The first batch of these Man-Cows was bred, and dubbed "Taurens." The Taurens proved to have an aptitude for violence and Bullish pride, serving their superiors above all else, with fanatical loyalty. So highly trained and equipped were the Taurens, combined with their super human strength, that combat became almost a game to them. They took to contests in the field, boasting about enemies killed or missions completed. High Command worried the Tauren's success would cause them to realize their true strength. It was then decided only to Employ these Tauren Marines on Suicide Missions. Apollo is their next assignment... =Meat Shield= : Tier 1 'Beef Cake' The Taurens' leathery hide and rippling muscles makes them incredibly durable. Increases overall health and regeneration rate. Passive :Level 1 - +10% Total Health and +2 Health Regeneration :Level 2 - +20% Total Health and +4 Health Regeneration :Level 3 - +30% Total Health and +6 Health Regeneration Tier 1 'Hoofin' It' Taurens' strong legs and hooves are perfect for moving quickly. The creatures' stamina is also far beyond normal human levels. Increases movement speed and sprint duration. Passive :Level 1 - +5% Movespeed Increase :Level 2 - +10% Movespeed Increase :Level 3 - +15% Movespeed Increase and Doubles Sprint Duration Tier 2 'Got Milk?' Taurens do not use Stimpacks and Medkits like their human counterparts. Instead they rely on a highly nutritious white liquid they bring on every mission. This Nectar of the Gods heals a Taurens' Life, or can heal an allies. 20 Second cooldown. 30 Energy cost. :Level 1 - 20% Total Health Regenerated, or 15% Allie Life Regenerated :Level 2 - 40% Total Health Regenerated, or 30% Allie Life Regenerated Tier 2 'Stampede!' Tauren selects a single target and charges them at double their move speed. Effected target is rammed and takes 200/400 damage. Sends nearby enemies flying back and stuns them for several seconds, half effect on Massive or Heroic Units. 10 Second cooldown, 20 Energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 200 Damage, 2 space knockback, 1 second stun :Level 2 - Deals 400 Damage, 4 space knockback, 2 second stun Tier 3 'L80ETC' The Power of Rock flows through the Tauren and he reaches his full potential. Powerleveling to level 80, he becomes and Elite Chieftain, and his combat prowess is massively increased for a short time. Lasts 30 seconds, costs 50 energy, 35 second cooldown. :Level 1 - 300% increased attack speed, damage, armor, health, and size. =Talent Tree: Udder Chaos= Tier 1 'Bull by the Horns' Taurens' rage is legendary. They will attack enemies with reckless abandon, and are far stronger than normal humans. Passive :Level 1 - +15% Damage Increase :Level 2 - +30% Damage Increase :Level 3 - +45% Damage Increase Tier 1 'Tenderloins' Nearby Enemies feel the wrath of the Tauren who's knobby legs are forever chafed by his power armor. All enemies in range move and attack slower for 10 seconds. 20 energy, 15 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Enemies in 6 range suffer 10% slower attack and move speed :Level 2 - Enemies in 9 range suffer 20% slower attack and move speed :Level 3 - Enemies in 12 range suffer 30% slower attack and move speed Tier 2 'Mad Cow' Tauren can heal and replace their own injuries with Madness. Increases health regeneration for 10 seconds and removes all stacked ailments, Tauren then receives Madness. Cost's 20 energy, 40 second cooldown. :Level 1 - 500% Health Regeneration for 10 Seconds, cures ailments, adds Madness :Level 2 - 1000% Health Regeneration for 10 Seconds, cures ailments, adds Madness Tier 2 'Meat Grinder' Tauren enters a brutal frenzy, Attack Speed is increased but Tauren Ops loses Weapon Range, lasts 15 seconds. Costs 40 energy, 20 second cooldown. :Level 1 - 200% Attack Speed increase, loses 3 range :Level 2 - 300% Attack Speed increase, loses 2 range Tier 3 'Tauren Up the Night!' Tauren and nearby (5 radii) allies tap into an unearthly rage, savagely increasing their damage output for a brief period of time. Lasts 20 seconds. 30 second cooldown. :Level 1 - 300% increased attack speed and damage. Category:Wiki Easter Eggs